Séduction
by Iselie
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois - novembre2010 - "attraction". Avant de la rencontrer, il est en plein chaos intime. Après il se pose mille et une questions. Et si la meilleure séduction était dans employer aucune?


**Le mot du mois.**

Novembre 2010-Attraction

Séduction

Iselie

Jasper & Bella

**Rating** M et Romance

* * *

Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses dans un regard. On peut se comprendre, se détester, il peut y avoir de la séduction...en une fraction de seconde.

Laurent Gaudé.

* * *

Avant tout, je veux parler de ma femme. Aimer, cela veut dire, entre bien d'autres choses, trouver du charme à regarder et à observer la personne aimée. Et trouver du charme à la contemplation de sa beauté.

Mais voilà mon problème : je n'y trouve plus de charme !

Ni à contempler sa beauté (la beauté de ma femme), ni à ma femme elle-même.

Par contre « contempler » ses défauts, ça j'y arrive. Je pourrais même vous les énumérer. Et je pense, enfin je crois, que quand un couple en est arrivé à se stade là, et bien justement ça n'en est plus un, de couple. Mais ça, c'est mon point de vue.

Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, de points de vue. Tout d'abord celui de ma femme (qui est à l'opposé du mien, vous vous en doutez). Ensuite celui de chaque membre de ma famille. Et enfin de certains de mes amis qui connaissent la situation.

Mon couple allait mal. Non, mon couple _va_ mal. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois, même quelques années que mon couple bat de l'aile. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ma femme et moi restons ensemble plus par habitude et confort qu'autre chose. On ne se parle pas, on se regarde à peine, et (ô joie !) on ne se dispute donc plus. Je vous accorde qu'il y a un froid ambiant sur la maison. Mais bon, j'ai connu pire… La vraie raison pour laquelle je ne parle plus (ou ne provoque plus serait plus juste) ma femme est que j'ai réellement ouvert les yeux sur son cas.

Certes ma sœur ne l'appréciait pas, bien qu'elles trouvèrent un très bon terrain d'entente, si vous voulez mon avis. Ma sœur m'avait mis en garde, mais ma chère sœur étant ma sœur, je savais que « rentrer dans son cercle » était ardu. Aussi je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Première erreur.

Certes j'avais aussi entendu des commentaires dits « ragots de couloirs » à l'époque avant nos fiançailles, pas très reluisants sur ma dame. Après vingt ans de mariage j'ai (enfin !) réalisé que je vivais, j'aimais et faisais l'amour à une personne quotidiennement qu'au final (soyons sincère), je ne connaissais pas, ou très peu. Tout cela me remit les idées en place. Ma femme que j'avais toujours cru –aveuglement– gentille, aimante, dévouée à autrui, joyeuse, pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche et débordante d'énergie s'était révélée être une peste vantarde, égoïste et hypocrite. La chute fit mal, je l'avoue. Comme on dit : « l'amour rend aveugle et le mariage lui rend la vue » ! Enfin au bout de vingt ans…de toute façon là n'est pas la question. J'ai compris, « mieux vaut tard que jamais » comme on dit !

Car attention aujourd'hui c'est moi le salaud ! Le lâche qui abandonne sa pauvre épouse. Le fait que je me sois fait manipuler, que j'ai été soumis (aussi soumis que je puisse être) à ma charmante épouse n'effleure personne ! Non surtout pas ! A part peut-être ma sœur justement. Tiens, encore elle !

Mais je m'égare là, on va en revenir, à moi, ma femme et mon couple qui sont, je tiens à le préciser, trois choses distinctement différentes et qui ont, suite à une erreur, été confondues.

J'étais mal, très mal quand j'ai compris que j'aimais le fantasme que je m'étais fait de ma femme. Je commençais à me laisser aller, je sombrais petit à petit … jusqu'à ce que ma femme (qui n'avait rien à faire de ma dépression), porte le dernier coup, enfonce le dernier clou du tombeau, fasse tomber la dernière goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Elle m'a trompée.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne devait pas être la première fois. Mais c'était en tout cas la fois où je l'ai su. Ne plus se parler, ne plus se regarder, être à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, tout en faisant croire au couple follement amoureux dans une grande réception, me trimbaler cette cruche au bras pour X ou Y raisons, j'y arrivais. Mais ça, non. Etre cocu. Moi. Certainement pas ! Elle m'avait pris ma dignité, elle avait cassé mon égo, et maintenant elle me cocufiait ! Elle a vécu son histoire de passion charnelle sans moi, de passion tout court, elle a été folle d'un autre corps, elle a eu le cœur qui s'est mis à battre plus vite, très bien.

Alors moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'être adoré, d'être désiré. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il y a eu un tournant dans ma vie . Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Dans un sens, rien, ou en tout cas pas grand chose. Juste une banale histoire de séparation et de rencontre.

Quand j'y repense, elle aurait eu juste à me dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse et je lui aurai pardonné. En partie en tout cas. Mais rien. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps : je me suis éloigné le plus loin possible d'elle. J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis parti. Evidemment elle ne l'a pas accepté. Sa nature possessive a pris le dessus. Elle a hurlé, elle m'a menacé. Mais je m'en foutais. Si tu savais à cet instant comme je m'en foutais.

Et puis c'est là que ma vie a changé. Quelques semaines après, j'étais dans une librairie pour la sortie du dernier livre d'un type que ma sœur m'avait recommandé (je vivais chez elle depuis mon départ) et je l'ai vu. Enfin ce n'est pas exactement cela. Elle m'a vu en premier, elle a vu que j'étais paumé et elle s'est fait passé pour une vendeuse et m'a guidé dans les rayons. Sur le coup je n'ai pas fais gaffe, j'était crevé et lessivé, au bout du rouleau (d'ailleurs, je me demande toujours ce qu'elle a pu me trouver au premier regard). Je n'étais plus le même Don Juan d'il y a quelques années, sûr de lui, avec de la répartie et un égo sur dimensionné : une vrai lope ! Je passais mon temps à ressasser tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie, ma femme qui me harcelait et hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'étais qu''un salaud, mon boulot où Lucifer avait pris possession de mon patron. Je pensais aussi à ma sœur qui, même si elle ne me le disait pas, était inquiète pour moi et réfléchissait soit m'envoyer chez le psychiatre, soit appeler les parents.

Elle m'a tendu le bouquin et j'ai levé les yeux sur elle pour la remercier, histoire de rester poli. Et là, je l'ai vu. Elle était peut-être un peu jeune pour moi, mais tellement belle. Si bien que mon remerciement est resté coincé dans ma gorge. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté flagrante, mais plutôt d'une beauté douce et discrète. Et cela lui donnait un charme fou. Elle avait des yeux chocolats envoûtants, des cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules et contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse. Et pendant tout le temps où je la détaillais, elle attendait patiemment avec un sourire rassurant et un regard à la fois bienveillant. Et je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Je crois que c'est là que je suis tombé amoureux, je ressentais mille et une sensations. Et plus rien n'avait n'importance. Je sais, ça fait un peu fleur bleu de dire ça. Mais bon. Mon ego se regonflait petit à petit. Je dois reconnaître que lorsqu'une fille plus jeune te regarde, cela gonfle l'ego. Je suis allé payer mon bouquin machinalement. Je ne pensais plus au boulot, ni à ma sœur, ni à ma femme dont je devais divorcer. Je l'ai recroisé à la sortie et je lui ai proposé de prendre un verre. Elle a accepté. On a un peu discuté mais on s'est surtout regardé. De l'extérieur cela devait être drôle à voir. Elle m'a donné son numéro et je lui ai promis de la rappeler. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Quand elle m'avait donner son numéro j'avais essayé de faire le mec blasé, habitué. Mais en réalité j'étais flatté, mais en même temps j'avais peur. Certes je la rappellerai, certes on suivrait les étapes : premier rendez-vous, deuxième rendez-vous etc. Mais il arriverait sûrement le moment où je devrais l'embrasser. Et comment faire ? Je veux dire je _sais_ quoi faire. C'est juste que pendant vingt ans j'ai embrassé la même femme. Et encore, ça dois faire trois ans qu'on ne s'embrasse plus. Enfin dans une idée générale je reste un homme, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais comment sont faites les choses et comment tourne le monde. Mais ça n'empêche que je reste un grand romantique, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai. Pour moi chaque femme est une histoire, une nouveauté, une aventure et si elle m'offre son corps ou ses lèvres je prends ça comme le plus précieux des trésors. C'est naïf, mais je m'en fous.

Maintenant cela fait presque quatre semaines qu'on se fréquente. J'aurais pu dire un mois mais je préfère quatre semaines, ça fait plus long. Je sais c'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça.

Ma Bella. Que dire ? Elle a su m'écouter gentiment, longuement, et patiemment. Je lui ai parlé de ma femme, de l'enfer mental que ma vie a été, de la vie qui bascule, de ma dépression, de mon enfer personnel de mari cocu, de ce que j'étais avant, moi avec mon ego, mon orgueil, mes railleries qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, reviennent petit à petit. Elle sait aussi me remettre à ma place par un : « Ecoute Jasper … » . Je lui souris, tout le temps.

Et puis y a les moments quand tout se passe bien : on ne s'est pas encore sauté dessus, donc on n'est pas là juste pour ça. La discussion est intéressante, et elle s'enrichit, se développe. Le Bordeaux fait effet dans nos corps, on est plus détendu. On ne sait plus trop pourquoi on est là, d'où on vient, comment on s'est rencontré. On sait juste qu'on est bien et qu'on aimerait être nulle part ailleurs.

Et c'est là que je me demande : Mon cœur a-t-il déjà aimé ? Et si oui sera t'il capable d'aimer à nouveau ? Surtout après ce que j'ai souffert pensais-je… Mais de toutes façons je sais qu'on ne peut se laisser filer. Enfin je l'espère. Je crois que je suis amoureux. Est-ce possible de retomber amoureux ? Ou plutôt, l'ai-je vraiment été avant ?

Tout à l'heure je vous disais que dans mon couple j'étais le salaud. Voilà pourquoi : j'ai quitté ma femme et « je suis » avec une autre femme. Plus jeune en plus. Le fait qu'elle m'ait trompé en premier leur passe tous au-dessus de la tête . Pfff.

Un jour je lui ai demandé :

« - Tu crois en l'amour Bella ? »

« -On dit que certains en meurent. Et je suppose que ces gens meurent pour une bonne raison. Je crois en la bonne raison pour laquelle ces gens meurent. Donc je suppose que j'y crois. »

« -Tant mieux . » Lui répondis-je simplement.

Moi j'y crois dur comme fer en l'amour. Mais est-ce vraiment cela que je veux ? L'amour ? Et puis, c'est quoi l'amour ? Comment savoir si j'aime ou non Bella ? Elle m'attire mais est-ce que je l'Aime ? Est-ce Elle ou bien l'idée que je m'en fais ? Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne suis plus capable d'aimer, que j'ai tout donné à Maria et qu'elle a tout détruit. Et parfois, je pense que si l'absence de Bella me déchire et si penser à elle me fait du bien alors oui, je suis amoureux. Et dans ce cas là, pourquoi m'en priver ? Tout me paraît tellement plus simple depuis que je connais Bella. Je suis si étonné par tant de douceur et de légèreté que je m'en demande si l'amour n'a de sens que lorsqu'on souffre.

Je suis allé prendre mes affaires dans mon ancienne maison, avant de partir Bella m'a demandé :

« -Que vas-tu faire ? »

Je lui ai juste dit :

« -Partir avec toi. J'ai besoin de vivre. »

En arrivant à la maison j'y ai croisé Maria. On a parlé du divorce, enfin parlé je m'entends … Et il est arrivé le moment que je redoutais : le ressassement des souvenirs.

« - Et dire que j'aurais adoré partir vivre sur une île des caraïbes.» Dit-elle le regard songeur.

« -Oui , en effet , moi aussi. » Lui confirmais-je .

« -Oh ! C'est vrai ? On peut encore essayer tu sais Jasper. »

J'eu un rire gras.

« - Non tu ne m'as pas compris. J'aurais adoré que _tu_ partes sur une île des caraïbes. » Lui rétorquai-je.

Elle resta ébahie de ma répartie pendant que je finissais de charger la voiture de mes derniers cartons. Elle se mit à s'indigner, mais j'avais déjà eu le temps de démarrer et de partir. Je la regardais dans mon rétroviseur. Je pense que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Et je pouvais clairement affirmer qu'entre Maria et moi c'était fini. Je me mis doucement à penser à Bella, à son corps que j'aime tant et que je veux encore découvrir maintes et maintes fois. Je pense à son sourire, à sa volonté, à son caractère, à son audace, à ses yeux… Je sais que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis réellement amoureux. Ne vous méprenez pas j'ai aimé Maria. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux. Chose que aujourd'hui je peux affirmer : je ne suis pas qu'attiré par Bella, je suis amoureux et je pars la rejoindre.

* * *

Pour ce mois-ci j'ai voulu faire un quelque chose de plus doux par rapport à mon précédent OS qui était assez sombre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Bises.


End file.
